Three-dimensional display technology is a novel display technology based on the observer's stereoscopic vision mechanism. Compared with the traditional two-dimensional flat panel display technology, three-dimensional display apparatus can provide liveness, depth information that two-dimensional display cannot provide, and can more truly reproduce objects and information, more in line with the human visual habits, so the development of three-dimensional display technology is to adapt to future trends in technology.
The current three-dimensional display technology, includes holographic three-dimensional, static body, dynamic body (translation body scan, rotating body scan) and other technologies.
The translational body scanning technology is that a display screen rapidly moves in the same direction to build an imaging space, that is, a display plate does a reciprocating motion along an axis vertical to the display plane to build the imaging space. As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, the principle of the current body scanning technique is shown. First, it is necessary to generate a plurality of parallel image slices 20′ according to the stereoscopic image 3′ to be displayed in FIG. 1; as shown in FIG. 2, the moving screen 2′ performs a reciprocating translational motion in the stereoscopic display apparatus 1′; and simultaneously, the different image slices 20′ are projected onto the moving screen 2′ rapidly moved to the corresponding position. According to the human eye visual temporary principle, the stereoscopic image can be presented in the stereoscopic display apparatus (shown in FIG. 3).
However, in the current body scanning technique, in order to increase the depth of field of the imaging space, it is necessary to require that the portion of the uniform motion in the speed distribution as large as possible, and that the acceleration and deceleration portions are required to be as small as possible; as shown in FIG. 4, where the upper and lower ends of the region is the acceleration and deceleration zone, and the middle of the region is uniform speed zone. Therefore, the movement of the moving screen 2′ is a non-linear motion, which makes the drive device very complex, and the screen reciprocating motion needs to move along the slide rail, mechanical noise and mechanical wear will be inevitably produced, thereby the service life of the entire system is affected; simultaneously, if the volume and the energy loss of the mechanical driver need to be reduced, the weight of the screen is required to be reduced, then it is inevitable to reduce the size of the screen, which will reduce the size of the imaging space, so that the application scenario will be greatly restricted.